Gilbert Bougainvillea reunites with Violet Evergarden
by Garden of Knives
Summary: What if Gilbert didn’t die in the war and Violet blossomed into a beautiful young lady?


_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Content warning: This story contains graphic descriptions of sexual acts. For 18 years and over.**_

Gilbert is fixing his cottage where he managed to heal himself from the battle with Galdarik. He has sent a letter to a Doll to write a letter for him. He does not know which Doll will come to his service. As he waits, he yearns for her; Violet. She was his first love, and when he was presumed dead, he knew she would be upset. He cared for her when she was a child. She was an orphan, having no parents to look after or care for her. He remembers the day when he gave her a name; Violet. She spoke her name with courage. That day was the day he loved her. There isn't a day when he does not think of her. He wonders where she is now.

He hears a knock on the door and walks over. He turns the knob to see a Doll standing there. He hears her speak. It is the same voice he heard years ago.

"I will travel with you anywhere you request, Violet Evergarden at your service."

When he hears the name his eyes connect with hers. The same eyes from years ago on the battlefield. He can't look away from her, looking at her figure and how much she has grown. He wants to kiss her and hold her against his chest, not letting go. He has missed giving her orders. Violet's words from the battle come to his mind.

"Do you not need me anymore Major?"

"What are you saying?"

"When the war is over and you dismiss me, will you not need me anymore?"

A song, "The Magician" by Andy Shauf fades in and plays in the background as they lock eyes. Green and Blue eyes meet. They don't speak, as if their eyes have spoken for them. Her face shows yearning to hear his orders once more. To hear his voice. His voice was her music and she wants to hear it every day and every night.

-SLAP-

The music is cut off as she smacks him across the face. It's brutal due to the strength of her robotic arms. She starts to cry. He feels the pain through his cheek but it is nothing compared to missing her.

She grabs her typewriter bag and walks away towards the train station. She regrets coming to the cottage. She will take her resentment back to the Auto Memories Doll Company..

The scene of the war and him dying is the recurring nightmare when she sleeps.. It starts with the fire, people dying, people lying dead on the ground bloodied.. Her and the Major; soldiers surviving in a battle knowing that one of them is going to die and the other will have both of her arms cut off. He is shot twice and she has to get them both to safety. The last words he uttered ring in her mind:

"I love you"

It doesn't make sense to her and she doesn't understand. What she does understand is who's to blame for his death; herself and only herself. Not Gilbert or anyone else. She cares that his blood is on her hands and when she types for others, she will remind herself that Major is dead. She hates herself for not protecting him enough.

Seeing that specific scene replaying in her mind over and over, nearly drives her insane. She will always shout his name after the nightmare, breathing heavily and crying. This is why she walks currently so angrily from his house.

Gilbert sees her leaving the premises of the cottage and he yells her name.

"VIOLET! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE! I'M SORRY FOR NOT LETTING YOU KNOW I WAS STILL ALIVE! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME AND I MEAN EVERYTHING TO YOU. I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS SELFISH BUT I DID IT FOR YOU, SO YOU COULD MOVE ON!"

She feels sorry, but once she hears the last sentence she screams.

"MOVE ON? ARE YOU INSANE?! I MOURNED FOR YOU. I WENT TO YOUR GRAVE AND THERE YOU WERE, DEAD! I TRASHED MY ROOM IN ANGER AND I WANTED TO PUNCH SOMEONE'S FACE! YOUR BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS AND HERE YOU ARE, ALIVE AND WELL.. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME MAJOR! TORTURING ME?-"

Gilbert thinks with a frown "Torturing you? Oh Violet, I would never do that. I love you."

She continues to yell with anger. She is ready to burst.

"-WHAT AM I DOING HERE? HUH MAJOR! AM I HERE TO WRITE A LETTER FOR YOU? WELL GOOD LUCK I'M NOT DOING IT!"

She has had enough. With a loud "Humph!" she walks away to the train station. She doesn't' care about him now. He can rot in hell for what he's done.

He wants her back, him seeing her angry scene was new to him. He has never seen that on the battlefield or ever. He has to make a choice: Violet in the cottage or Violet going home? Tough choice but the first one seems to work with him. He runs to get her back.

"VIOLET! PLEASE?! STOP! I'M SO SORRY! JUST PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I NEED YOU VIOLET AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

He thinks she will stop, but she doesn't. Why? Did Hodgins get to her? Or was it his older brother? No it can't be his older brother!

He finally catches up with her and he grabs her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"My god Violet! Do I need to make myself clear! I need you...no, I want you with me, by my side. I want to give you orders like you always wanted me to! I'll be happy to give your you orders. I want to make love to you for eternity! Would you just accept it?!"

She finally bursts out crying and whimpers his name. It makes his heart break, but the words that come out of her mouth are different from before.

"I'm sorry Major."

He sighs and she turns around smiling

"I love you Violet and always will."

He cups her cheeks and kisses her with longing.

She doesn't care what happens to him after he is healed only that he is next to her now and forever.

He picks her up princess style and takes her bag, walking back to the cottage. He puts her down on the couch, sitting up and puts down her bag next to her on the floor. She frowns as he looks at her.

"What's wrong Violet? Is there something that you want to say?"

She nods her head and whimpers.

"What is it?"

She begins to cry and she says

"I missed you so much that I want you to touch me, to look me in the eye and love me for who I am now"

"I missed you too Violet, I wanted to see you every day.. To see your beautiful blue eyes that I get lost in and to love you as well."

She cries into her knees whilst covering her eyes and he walks over to her. He sits next to her, holding her hands in his saying the most beautiful words she has ever heard.

"I love you Violet and always will forever. You look beautiful now and forever."

And in that moment she smiles happily. at the person who raised her in the army but didn't see her as a tool, not ever. She hugs him tightly and whispers the words back to him with love and passion.

"I love you too Major and always forever. When you raised me in the army, I was by your side. You mean everything to me. Once I learned what the words you said to me in the battle mean, I was happy and I wanted to say it back. You are the person I want to spend my life with."

They kiss again but this time it has more passion and love. They stand up still kissing. As they move around the cottage, they can't stop kissing each other. They manage to get to the bedroom and he

parts a little to say:

"You kept the brooch all this time after the war has finished?"

"Yes I have because it reminds me of your beautiful eyes, like I said before the war"

"Violet, I have an order for you."

"Yes Major?"

"I need you to strip."

Violet smirks and makes a salute

"Yes sir!"

Slowly she begins.

She takes off the first thing that she treasures the most. She has kept the stone all this time to remember him since the war has finished.

She strips all the rest of her clothes and they drop to the floor leaving her in her undergarments. He is shocked that she looks hot and sexy at the same time with her robotic arms and wonders what she would look like without her undergarments. She looks very cute and submissive at the same time.

"Violet?"

"Yes, Major?"

"You are the person I want to spend my life with and you are worth waiting for."

"Same to you Major."

He picks her up with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carries her to the bed throwing her onto it leaving her to squeal. She giggles as he walks towards her and begins crawling onto the bed. He hovers over her looking dominating. She has no regrets, she only cares that he's alive.

He is close to Violet and he whispers the words she loves to hear.

"I love you"

He kisses her on the lips softly and gently then it started to get passionate and heavy. They french kiss, tongues swirling with each other saliva dripping down the mouth to their chin. Still tongues battling with each other, parting with a bridge of saliva connecting from both of their mouths. They gasp for air then go right back into kissing. He clashes his lips with hers and she follows his lead. He breathes down her neck and she shivers with goosebumps.

He starts giving her love bites, hickeys along her neck and collarbone leaving her to moan a little, he likes the sound that is coming out of her mouth. Her moans are sounds of music to his ears. He french kisses her passionately. He goes down to her chest where her perky breasts covered by her lacy bra, he licks down to the valley of the hills and gives her more love bites. She gasps then smiles, looking at him.

He grabs her right breast and licks the bud of the other one swirling his tongue all around the areola of the bud, she moaned in ecstasy.

He has missed her, her body and her voice since the war with Galdarik. He kneads the left breast and she loves it, moaning in pleasure. She gasps at the feeling of his hands on her body. She hasn't experienced having sex, but right now she doesn't care.

He smiles onto her body and says.

"Mmm Violet, why are you making me feel like this? You make my heart pound. You make me feel hot just by touching you. You are my fire Violet."

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
